Surprises, Suprises
by Elisabeth Daughter of Hecate
Summary: Travis has something planned, but he can't let Katie see it, can he keep it a secret? Rated T for maybe some language, and cause I'm paranoid. R/R! Originally called Mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey** **Ya I was bored and I love Tratie** **Sorry if it's not good, just a short story, probably only about 4-5 chapters, maybe more or less bye** **-Elisabeth**

*just*a*linebreak*

Katie's POV When I woke up this morning, it a beautiful day, perfect for gardening, gardening, gardening! And that's exactly what I had planned!

Unfortunately, Travis Stoll, the most annoying person on earth, had other ideas. After a thankfully uneventful breakfast, I headed down to the strawberry fields only to find an unfortunate obstacle in my way.

"What do you want, Travis?" I sighed.

"Good morning to you too, Katie-Kat" replied Travis, a a bright and sunny smile on his face. So cute… Ugh, snap out of it , Katie, he's a jerk and you're best guy friend.

"Hello, Travis" I said through clenched teeth.

"So, Kates, u know I would really appreciate if today you stuck to the strawberry fields, you know, till like dinner. " said Travis, looking completely innocent

"Oh, gods Travis" murmured Katie "What are you up to this time?"

"Oh, nothing" he replied casually "just thought you should be warned!"

"Oh, no"

"See ya at dinner Kitty-Kat!" This won't turn out well, I thought. And gods, was I right!

*just*a*linebreak*

**Hope you liked it!** **Try to update like really soon although there will only be like 4-5 chapters at most. And sorry that it's short.** **-Elisabeth**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here with chap 2 of Mistakes. Not a very good title but wateve! And sorry but this is not my top priority. Hope you like it. -Elisabeth**

*just*a*linebreak*

Travis POV

Today was going to be awesome! I just knew it!

You see, today is Katie's birthday and I wanted to do something special for her since I've had a crush on her since she first came to camp and called me an obnoxious hooligan.

Oh, Kates... Oh, and also today were doing a huge camp wide prank, so ya I gotta keep Katie away because of that too or else I'll probably ruin her birthday and she'll hate me for life like everyone else.

So ya, as long as Katie doesn't come back till, like an hour before dinner, we're good!

Now let's get pranking/celebrating!

*just*a*linebreak*

Ugh, sorry That was bad. Next chapter will be better.

-Elisabeth


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!** **Here with chap 3!** **Sorry that I didn't update for a while but I've been really busy.** **And just so you know I apologize but I'm suffering from writers block so I apologize if it takes me like forever to update I'm just a kid. R/R!** **-Elisabeth**

*just*a*linebreak*

Katie POV:

As curious as I was about Travis's sudden warning, I soon forgot all about him and whatever plans he had because I was just so wrapped up in gardening.

Suddenly I became very, very hungry, so I got up to go to lunch but before I could even make it to the edge of my patch, Miranda came up abruptly carrying a plate absolutely covered in different sandwiches.

"Brought them for everybody!" she squealed happily "Who wants to be bothered going to lunch when you can garden, Garden, GARDEN!?"

I smiled at my over-enthusiastic sister. "Thanks" I replied, taking a sandwich. I bit into, so happy that there was no sensible reason to go back to main camp…

TRAVIS! my mind suddenly screamed at me. How could I have been so stupid! I needed to get back to camp and stop whatever trouble Travis was causing right now.

I was halfway through the woods when suddenly a thought hit me, why do I care what Travis is up to? My whole cabin is in the strawberry fields, Travis knows that, so why doing anything involving my cabin when were not even there to enjoy it?

I mentally slapped myself as I began to walk back to the strawberry fields but before I had even taken my second step, I herd a huge, furious, scream.

*just*a*linebreak*

Heyyyyyyyyyyy Hope you liked it! I personally thought it was the best chap. Sorryy recent chaps haven't been spaced, they've been getting squished together but I promise I'll try and fix it! Bye -Elisabeth


	4. Chapter 4

Hey  
Sorry, having trouble with this so it might not be good.  
Only got 3 reviews so please review, review, review, review!  
Go Tratie!  
Also check out my stories I'm just a Kid and Stay, Stay, Stay, Tratie.  
Bye!  
-Elisabeth

*just*a*line*break*

Travis POV:

Uh-oh, I thought to myself.

We had finally unleashed our master prank.

Now I'm sure your all wondering what this all-camp, master prank was. If not, well, too bad.

Me and Conner had been planning it for years. It was the perfect, fool-proof, domino effect prank. Plus it was key to helping me with my surprise for Katie.

The plan was we'd go from cabin to cabin, setting up bombs, specialized to each different one.  
Then they'd all go off about 1 minute apart, just enough time for the main reaction.

But these bombs were not regular bombs, they were packed with tons of things that that cabin hates, plus an embarrassing slide-show!  
Great, right?

We had agreed to spare the Demeter cabin of a horrible bomb, and replace it with an awesome bomb.

And that was going to be Katie's big surprise.

All the things she loves, a very sentimental slide show, and a perfect sound track.

We were planning on setting up all day, then having "The Show" at night, when the Demeter cabin was back.

Unfortunately, Lacy, daughter of Aphrodite had other plans.

*just*a*line*break*

Haha  
Oh Lacy!  
-Elisabeth


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, gods so help me I am going to kill that boy." I muttered under my breath.

I began sprinting towards main camp but felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Katie, wait" said my sister Miranda "what's the rush?"

"Miranda, I gotta go, Travis and Connor are up to something. "

"What's it to us? We're all here, and they won't make a show without an audience so our cabin is safe. Common, just chill, you cant let them ruin your birthday."

"Your right" I sighed" let's go back and garden"

I felt bad for whoever had to deal with the Stolls right now, but I was glad to have a free day of gardening, no surprises at all.

*just*a*line*break*

**Poor, naive Katie**  
**-Elisabeth**


	6. Chapter 6

Haha, this is getting better.  
I'm happy  
Almost done  
Take back what I said might go up to ten chapters, not sure  
-Elisabeth

*just*a*line*break*

Travis POV:  
As we were placing our bomb in the Hephaestus cabin, full of lots if bad craftsmanship and good looking people, we heard a screech.

I thought for sure somebody had found their bomb.

But that was impossible.

It turned out it was just that stupid Lucy girl from the Aphrodite cabin, had accidentally died her hair maroon, instead of brown.

But when we sprinted over to see what had happened, she got suspicious, asking why we suddenly cared.

I was pretty sure we blew it.

She started stalking us, asking questions.

"Why did you feel the urgency to sprint?"

"Since when do you care about other campers mis happenings?"

"Are you up to something?"

"Do you like the colour maroon?"

"Look, Tracy, we don't care, we heard a scream, screams mean trouble, we love trouble, get over it!"

"Omg, you are totally up to something! And my name is Lea!" she screamed running off.

"Whatever, Theresa" I yelled at her retreating back.

Oh-no, I hope I make it put alive! I thought!

*just*a*line*break*

Next chapter will probably be the last.  
-Elisabeth


	7. Happily Ever After

Last chapter!  
Please read my other stories!  
-Elisabeth

*just*a*line*break*

Travis POV:  
It was time.

Everybody was in their cabins, getting ready for dinner, Demeter cabin included, and we were ready.

The day had gone off with out any other hitchs. Katie hadn't stepped foot in main camp, and with the press of a button, everything would be perfect.

"Now?" asked Connor.

"Now. " I replied

We hit the button, and BOOM!

First we hit the Poseidon cabin, explosions of desert, dryness, etc. A slide show of Percy's old school photos, him kissing various girls (ok, maybe some were photo shopped) etc.

There was lots of shouting, everybody running out to see the commotion.

Before anybody could process the info, BOOM! The Ares cabin was filled with flowers and pinkness. Lots of photos of their stuffed animals.

This went on, nothing but chaos, until came the Demeter cabins turn. And when it did, you should have seen their faces.

Shouts, about why the Demeter cabin had a commemorative slide show, a flower bomb, and pretty music.

I was just about to go over to see Katie when all of the sudden I saw her.

Charging straight at me.

*just*a*line*break*

Katie POV:

There was so much chaos going on the only thing I could think of was what will the Demeter cabin get?

I was so worried. Finally our bomb went off and what I saw took me completely by surprise.

There was a beautiful slide show full of wonderful pictures, flowers and cereal everywhere, a lovely sound track and best of all, a banner that said:

Happy Birthday Katie-Kat!

"Travis" I whispered.

I sprinted over to the Hermes cabin and then jumped on him, practically nocking him over.

"Thank you so much Travis! You are truly amazing!" I yelled at him.

"Love you too Kity-Kat" he said then we kissed.

And that's how Travis became my boyfriend.

*just*a*line*break*

Yay!  
Hope you liked it!  
Please review and read my other stories!  
Tratie Forever!  
-Elisabeth


End file.
